


Heavy Into Your Arms (dịch)

by Frodo_the_Cheese947



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dubcon Cuddling, Extreme Underage, Henry/Peter-Freeform, M/M, Neverland, OR IS IT UNREQUITED?, Panry, Pining, Unrequited Love, Unresoveled Sexual Tension, like seriously
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodo_the_Cheese947/pseuds/Frodo_the_Cheese947
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giờ khi đã có được Henry, Peter Pan lại không biết chắc mình muốn làm gì với cậu. Như thể mùi hương từ làn da cậu khiến hắn khó thở, như thể hắn đang bị thiêu đốt từ trong ra ngoài mà không có cách gì ngăn lại.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Into Your Arms (dịch)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heavy Into Your Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/994407) by [Toria_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Phoenix/pseuds/Toria_Phoenix). 



Giờ khi đã có được Henry, Peter Pan lại không biết chắc mình muốn làm gì với cậu. Như thể mùi hương từ làn da cậu khiến hắn khó thở, như thể hắn đang bị thiêu đốt từ trong ra ngoài mà không có cách gì ngăn lại.

 

... Hừm.

 

Thực ra là có một cách.

 

Peter lượn lờ trong bóng tối, chăm chú quan sát cậu nhóc đang mệt mỏi trước mặt hắn, đôi mắt nheo lại khi nhìn thấy khay thức ăn vẫn còn nguyên nằm bên chân Henry.

 

“Không đói à?” Peter hỏi, bình thản một cách giả dối, bước ra ngoài sáng. Henry khẽ giật mình lùi lại, nhưng trông không hề sợ hãi. Peter mỉm cười. Sự gan dạ của Henry với hắn... hết sức đáng yêu.

 

Henry không đáp lại Peter, cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào bức tường đối diện. Nụ cười của Peter dần tắt. Hắn bước lại gần hơn, rồi quỳ xuống trước mặt Henry. Peter cầm lên một thứ trái cây từ cái khay và giơ ra.

 

“Cái này gọi là quả Họa mi. Nó chỉ mọc ở Neverland vào đêm trăng tròn. Chỗ rắc rối là cậu phải hái nó trước khi Mặt Trời mọc, nếu không nó sẽ bị thối rữa.”

 

Peter cắn ngập răng vào thứ trái cây mọng nước ấy và thấy sự thỏa mãn bùng nổ khi Henry nhìn vào miệng hắn trong một khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi. Peter nuốt miếng trái cây, và Henry lại giật mình nhìn đi chỗ khác, hai má bỗng chốc đỏ ửng lên. Cổ họng đột nhiên khô khốc, Peter đưa một quả cho Henry. Cậu nhìn xuống, vẻ ngờ vực.

 

“Không có độc đâu,” Peter nói. Ánh nhìn của Henry chạm vào mắt hắn.

 

“Sao tôi phải tin anh?”

 

“Tôi sẽ không cho phép bất cứ ai làm hại cậu,” Peter đáp với một cảm xúc mãnh liệt ngấm ngầm. Henry chớp mắt; với cậu tuyên bố đó nghe chẳng khác gì một lời chế giễu.

 

Peter cười thầm. Sớm thôi, Henry sẽ bắt đầu đặt niềm tin vào hắn. “Với lại,” Peter tiếp tục, “nếu muốn cậu chết, tôi không thiếu cách giết cậu dễ dàng hơn là bỏ độc.”

 

Henry ngước nhìn Peter.

 

“Hãy thề đi,” cậu nhóc yêu cầu. “Thề với tôi là không thứ gì trong chỗ thức ăn này sẽ làm hại tôi.”

 

“Và chính xác là cậu muốn tôi thề trước cái gì nào?” Peter hỏi lại, gương mặt hiện lên vẻ hứng thú nguy hiểm trước trò chơi mới mà Henry đặt ra. “Những cậu bé đi lạc? Cái bóng của tôi? Neverland?”

 

Henry nhìn chằm chằm vào Peter.

 

“Không,” cuối cùng cậu lên tiếng. “Thề trước trái tim của tôi. Anh muốn nó mà, phải không?”

 

Peter sững người, từng mạch máu chợt như đông cứng lại.

 

“Được thôi,” hắn trả lời bằng một giọng khàn khàn. “Tôi thề trước trái tim của cậu.”

 

Trong một lúc, chỉ có sự im lặng bao trùm lên pháo đài ngầm dưới lòng đất nơi Henry đang bị giam giữ. Peter lại đưa quả Họa mi cho Henry. Cậu ngần ngừ một chút, rồi giật lấy nó, ăn ngấu nghiến, nước quả nhỏ giọt xuống cằm. Peter quan sát Henry với vẻ hân hoan. Henry nhanh chóng ăn hết một quả, rồi lại lấy một quả nữa từ khay lên. Chẳng mấy chốc, cái khay đã vơi dần, chỉ còn lại vài quả.

 

Henry bỗng ăn chậm lại, những cử động của cậu bắt đầu kém linh hoạt và yếu dần đi.

 

“Chuyện gì thế... sao tôi lại..” Henry mở to đôi mắt long lanh, sửng sốt nhận ra mình bị phản bội. “Anh đã thề...”

 

“Tôi đã thề là nó không có độc”, Peter cắt ngang, “và nó thực sự không có độc. Nó chỉ khiến cậu cực kỳ mệt mỏi nếu cậu ăn..., chà, nhiều hơn một miếng, vậy thôi.”

 

“Anh... lừa tôi...” Henry thì thào, rồi gục xuống và bất tỉnh. Peter đỡ lấy cậu, nhẹ nhàng đặt cậu nằm xuống sàn.

 

“Shhh. Ngủ đi, Henry. Tôi đã lên kế hoạch cho chúng ta cả rồi, nhưng bây giờ, tôi không muốn cậu chen vào. Làm ơn hãy hiểu.” Peter cúi xuống và đặt một nụ hôn thuần khiết lên trán Henry.

 

Henry chưa hiểu, nhưng cậu sẽ hiểu. Và rồi cuối cùng cậu sẽ nhận ra Peter thuộc về cậu, cũng như cậu thuộc về Peter. Họ sinh ra là để ở bên cạnh nhau, mãi mãi. Trái tim của người có niềm tin chân chính nhất không thuộc về cái thế giới nơi phép thuật gần như không tồn tại và không ai nhận ra được tiềm năng của cậu. Không, Henry cần phải ở đây, ở Neverland này. Cậu cần phải biết cuộc sống của mình sẽ tốt đẹp hơn thế nào với những cậu bé đi lạc, với một gia đình sẽ không bao giờ bỏ rơi cậu... cậu cần phải biết cuộc sống của mình sẽ tốt đẹp hơn thế nào với hắn.

 

Peter mỉm cười dịu dàng và ôm Henry lên ngang ngực, nhẹ nhàng vỗ về ru cậu vào giấc ngủ. Hắn sẽ kiên nhẫn. Hắn đã chờ rất nhiều năm để tìm kiếm, dù chỉ một dấu vết nhỏ nhất của Henry, và giờ khi đã tìm thấy cậu, hắn sẵn sàng chiến đấu đến hơi thở cuối cùng để giữ Henry lại bên mình.

 

Peter đưa tay lần theo những đường nét trên gương mặt Henry, các đầu ngón tay lướt nhẹ qua đôi môi cậu. Trái tim hắn loạn nhịp. Đã từ rất lâu, hắn chỉ có một mảnh giấy với hình ảnh phác họa sơ sài cho hắn biết Henry trông như thế nào. Sau khi bắt được cậu, bảo đảm cậu được giấu vào một nơi an toàn chỉ mình hắn có thể tiếp cận, Peter đã ném mảnh giấy ấy vào đống lửa trại và nhìn nó cháy thành tro. Hắn không cần bức vẽ thêm nữa – hắn đã có người thật rồi.

 

Henry thở dài trong giấc ngủ, một tiếng rên không vui thoát ra từ đôi môi khẽ hé mở của cậu. Peter cảm thấy ngọn lửa trong tim bập bùng cháy lên, van nài hắn hãy đoạt lấy thứ mình muốn một lần và mãi mãi. Thật cám dỗ...

 

Henry ngọ nguậy một cách khó chịu, cố cởi áo khoác ra với đôi mắt vẫn nhắm nghiền. Peter mỉm cười, và giúp cậu cởi bỏ cái áo, hết sức cẩn thận, tránh làm cậu bị giật mình. Rồi hắn ném cái áo khoác vào góc tường. Henry xích lại gần Peter hơn, trở mình và tựa đầu vào ngực hắn. Peter khẽ rùng mình, cố gắng chống lại ham muốn đoạt lấy cậu nhóc trong tay một cách tuyệt vọng.

 

Không.

 

Hắn sẽ kiên nhẫn. Hắn sẽ cho Henry thấy cậu quan trọng đến mức nào, không chỉ với Neverland, mà còn với cả bản thân hắn. Peter sẽ dạy Henry cách chiến đấu, và đổi lại, Henry sẽ trở thành những suy nghĩ vui vẻ cho phép hắn có thể bay lên bên cậu. Nhưng trước hết...

 

Suy nghĩ của Peter tìm đến những vị khách không mời đang cố lấy đi thứ đàng hoàng thuộc về hắn, với một tiếng gầm gừ đầy sở hữu trong cổ họng.

 

“Ta tới đây xem mình sẽ phải gặp ai. Vị cứu tinh. Không thể nói là ta cảm thấy thất vọng.”

 

Peter có thể dễ dàng xử lý Emma và cả đám ô hợp nhỏ bé của cô ta. Máu trong người hắn sôi lên – chúng không xứng đáng với Henry – nhất là khi tất cả đã bỏ rơi và khiến cậu thất vọng không biết bao nhiêu lần. Chúng đáng bị tiêu diệt vì những tội lỗi đã gây ra cho Henry. Emma đã từ bỏ cậu nhóc một cách dễ dàng thế nào vẫn là một bí ẩn với Peter – nhìn Henry lúc này, hắn không bao giờ muốn buông cậu ra cả. Hắn sẽ bị nguyền rủa nếu tìm thấy Henry chỉ để lại mất cậu lần nữa một cách quá nhanh chóng.

 

Peter hoàn toàn chắc chắn hắn có thể tiêu diệt cả bọn ... nhưng hắn phải hành động thận trọng. Henry sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ nếu biết hắn chịu trách nhiệm trước cái chết của toàn bộ những người có cùng huyết thống với cậu... Không, Peter rất thông minh. Hắn sẽ để hòn đảo “chăm sóc” những vị khách không mời và kiên nhẫn chờ đợi, chờ tới khi hắn có được trái tim của Henry, hoàn toàn có được trái tim cậu, chỉ dành cho riêng hắn.

 

Henry lại trở mình lần nữa, gương mặt cậu gần chạm vào mặt Peter.

 

“Tôi rất muốn được cậu thơm một cái,” Peter thì thầm với cậu nhóc vẫn đang bất tỉnh trước khi rướn người về phía trước, cẩn trọng đặt lên phần cổ trắng như sữa của cậu một nụ hôn. Hắn tốn không ít công sức mới rời được môi khỏi cậu, cơ thể hắn nhức nhối trước thứ hắn chưa thể cho phép bản thân chiếm hữu.

 

Peter sẽ không giết họ. Thế không có nghĩa là hắn không thể chơi đùa với họ một chút.

 

Một ý tưởng nảy ra trong đầu và Peter mỉm cười gian xảo. Hắn nhanh chóng cởi hàng nút chiếc áo sơ mi của Henry. Cậu lẩm bẩm trong giấc ngủ, và Peter luồn tay vào tóc cậu, âu yếm vỗ về. Rồi hắn nhẹ nhàng đặt Henry xuống sàn, xoay người cậu để cởi áo sơ mi và quần dài, chỉ để lại trên người cậu độc một thứ trông như quần soóc. Henry run lên trên mặt đất.

 

Peter bế cậu lên và đưa cậu tới bên một chiếc giường nhỏ nhưng ấm áp, có phủ lông thú ở góc phòng. Hắn nhẹ nhàng thả cậu xuống, khoảng cách sát gần bên cậu làm hắn chếnh choáng.

 

“Xin lỗi, nhưng tôi phải mượn quần áo của cậu một chút. Hãy mơ về tôi khi tôi không có ở đây nhé, Henry.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my second translated fic, and I'm very happy if anyone stick with it till the end. Panry is my heart-throbbing pairing, and I, as many Panry shippers, refuse to believe what befell them TT_____TT (thank you so much Once writers). Many thanks to Toria, the author, for giving me permission to translate her work. As for you readers, enjoy and keep believing in Panry \m/
> 
>  
> 
> Vậy... đây là fic dịch thứ hai của mình, và mình rất vui nếu bạn đã theo dõi câu chuyện từ đầu đến cuối. Panry là cặp đôi yêu thích của mình, và cũng như mọi shipper khác, mình từ chối tin vào những gì mà biên kịch Once đã viết TT_______TT Rất cảm ơn tác giả Toria đã cho phép mình dịch tác phẩm của bạn. Với các bạn đọc, hãy tận hưởng niềm vui và tiếp tục tin vào Panry \m/


End file.
